(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile audio player adapted to output an individualized radio program.
Mobile audio players adapted to store and output audio signals representing music, speech and so forth are in widespread use, either as devices which exclusively store and play audio signals, such as so-called “MP3” players and the like, or as part of mobile phones, PDAs, laptops and the like. Typically, a user stores music data and/or non-music data from an external source, such as the Internet, a personal computer and so forth, into the mobile audio player and is then able to listen to the stored content anytime and anywhere. Most mobile audio players have something like a “playlist” functionality in which a user can select music and/or non-music content according to his or her preferences, but in any case the selection is limited to pre-generated and pre-stored content. Some mobile audio players additionally have a radio functionality, i. e. are adapted to receive AM or FM signals from radio stations, so that the user can listen to a wanted radio broadcast while being in reach of a corresponding radio transmitter. Hereby, the listening experience is restricted to general broadcast content which is generated centrally in a remote radio station and broadcast to a large number of users simultaneously. Further, it is necessary that the mobile audio player is within the reach of a transmitter of a radio station in order to be able to receive the radio signals and output audio signals representing the respective radio program.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.